A Feathery Fight Indeed
by hachoo
Summary: Arthur and Merlin challenge each other to a fight. With pillows.


**Disclaimer**- I don't own it. *runs away sobbing*

**A/N**- I wonder if anyone is actually intending on reading this. Well anyway, this was inspired by episode 2 of the new season, when Merlin comments on how painful jousting must be and Arthur says "That's the point, Merlin; it's not a pillow fight." The comment got me thinking, and resulted in this little oneshot. All mistakes are mine. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I would really appreciate any reviews. Now go read!

**A Feathery Fight Indeed**

Arthur flopped down on his bed, burying his head in his pillow. Merlin watched, amused, as Arthur squirmed around, trying to get comfortable.

"Merlin," Arthur suddenly grumbled, his voice muffled from the pillow.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"My pillow is flat." Arthur said, voice sounding somewhat pitiful. Merlin blinked for a second, unsure what to do. Arthur finally lifted his head from the pillow.

"You have to fluff it up or whatever it is that servants do."

"Oh… right," Merlin said, grabbing the pillow from under Arthur's head. This action resulted in Arthur hitting his head on the mattress somewhat painfully.

"Merlin!"

"Sorry…"

Merlin attempted to fluff up the pillow, whacking it against various nearby objects.

"Oops," he said as a nearby ornament fell to the ground. Arthur merely sighed.

"Worst servant ever." He grumbled, but Merlin knew him well enough to not take the comment seriously. Well, most of the time, anyway. Finally happy with his work, Merlin swung around to present Arthur with the newly plumped pillow, but unfortunately ended up whacking Arthur's head with the pillow.

"Sorry Arthur!" Merlin said quickly, bracing himself for a reprimand. A sleepy Arthur was never happy. Arthur merely sat there, mouth agape.

"You… you hit me," he said disbelievingly.

"Err… yes."

"With a pillow."

"I said I was sorry."

Arthur stared at Merlin before holding up a hand and beckoning him.

"Come here Merlin." With a gulp, Merlin did as he was told. He stood in front of Arthur, eyes staring at him worriedly.

THWACK.

Merlin gaped as Arthur swung a pillow at Merlin's head.

"Arthur!" He said in disbelief as Arthur stood on his bed, pillow in hand.

"You messed with the wrong guy Merlin," Arthur proclaimed, brandishing the pillow threateningly. "I've been armed with pillow fighting skills since I was three."

Merlin grabbed his own weapon tighter. "I'll have you know that I was proclaimed champion pillow fighter back home."

"Is that a challenge?" Arthur said mockingly.

"Well, I supp-" But Merlin was interrupted by another THWACK from Arthur's pillow.

"That's it! This is war!" Merlin yelled, jumping up to join Arthur on the bed. The two began fighting furiously with the variety of pillows on Arthur's bed.

The battle lasted a long time, neither willing to surrender. Eventually though, both sides ran out of arsenal and were left seated on Arthur's bed, surrounded by a mass of feathers, and laughing.

"I… haven't done that… for _ages_," Arthur said, still breathless. Merlin, who was currently picking feathers out of his hair, laughed.

"Me either."

The two sat there for a while before Arthur yawned. Merlin looked at the messy room before grimacing. He knew he would have to clean it up before Arthur went to sleep.

"Merlin," Arthur mumbled sleepily. "I need another pillow." Merlin looked at him.

"I think you need another room right now." But Arthur just pushed the comment aside.

"You can clean it up tomorrow." Merlin grinned before reaching under the bed and pulling out one last pillow. Arthur's eyes widened.

"You had another one the whole time?"

"It was my reserve ammunition," Merlin said proudly. Arthur just shook his head before grabbing the pillow from Merlin and flopping down once more onto his bed.

"G'nite Merlin," he said softly as sleep overtook him. Merlin blew out the various candles in the room and turned to go.

"Good night Arthur," he said just as softly before exiting the room. He walked a few steps before bumping into Morgana.

"Merlin! Sorry, I…. Why are you covered in feathers?" She asked suspiciously. Merlin grinned shiftily.

"No reason. Good night Morgana," he said as he walked down the hall. Morgana gazed suspiciously at him before looking at the ground. A trail of feathers led straight to Arthur's room. Raising an eyebrow, she made a move to enter, but decided against it.

She didn't really want to know what she would find.


End file.
